


Where'd He Go?

by EmeraldEyedFairy



Series: The Adventures of Eliza Jefferson [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Arguing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldEyedFairy/pseuds/EmeraldEyedFairy
Summary: Eliza witnesses her parents argue





	

The kids were all hiding behind the couch when it happened. Papa and Dad were having an argument. A real argument, not the banter that they normally have. Eliza didn’t really understand what was happening, but Dad was really really mad at Papa, and Papa was really really mad at Dad. They were shouting. John, James, and William were covering their ears. Angelica didn’t understand what was going on, and Philip was staring off wordlessly into space.

Then Dad just stopped. He just stopped yelling at Papa and upon peeking out from around the couch Eliza saw Dad glare. Papa glared back. Then Dad just said, “Fine Alex. If that’s how you feel, I’ll go.” He opened the door and he left. Papa watched him go. Papa watched until he couldn’t see Dad anymore.

Then Papa slowly sank to his knees, and Eliza was shocked to see tears begin to stream down his cheeks. Papa was so strong, why is he crying? And where did Dad go? Eliza glanced back to see her siblings staring at the back of the couch in horror, and Eliza knew that she had to be the one to do it. So she walked out from behind the couch and tapped Papa’s shoulder. 

Papa didn’t look at her, Abraham rushed forward to pull Eliza away, but Papa stopped them from going with his hand. 

“Papa, Where’s Dad going?” Eliza asked him. Papa shook his head. Eliza then asked the next question that all of the kids wanted to know, “Are you gonna break up?” 

The silence lasted too long. 

“I don’t know Eliza.” Papa told her once the tears stopped. He stood up and looked at Abraham, “Take care of them. I’m going to my room.” 

When he was gone the other children came out, all asking Abraham questions that he couldn’t answer. 

“Where’d Dad go?”

“Why did Daddy and Papa have a fight?” 

“Are they getting a divorce?” 

“Does Daddy still love Papa?” 

That last question felt absurd. Of course Daddy did… right? Daddy loved Papa more than anything in the whole world. Eliza had this fact ingrained into her head since birth. If everything else in the world became fake, she could always count on the fact that Daddy loved Papa. That’s real… but then why did Dad leave? Why did Papa let Dad leave? It’s dark out, won’t Dad get hurt out all by himself? Isn’t Papa worried about Dad? 

Abraham listened to the questions with a sad look. He glanced to the still open door where Dad had left just moments ago. Eliza and Philip shared a look and then the oldest brother picked up Angelica and walked upstairs, calling behind him, “‘John, James, come on. Let’s go to bed. You too William.” 

Eliza patted Abraham on the hand and closed the door. She was certain that Dad would be back tomorrow, no need to worry. 

Only… the next morning Dad didn’t come home, and Papa didn’t come out of his room. The kids got ready for school, and neither parent was around to tell them goodbye and that they loved them. 

Dad wasn’t home when they got home from school either. Eliza began to get worried. That night the kids didn’t eat supper together. They all went to their own rooms. Eliza didn’t like that, so she went into Philip’s room. He was on his phone.

He hung up without saying anything, making Eliza assume that whoever he called didn’t answer. 

“We eat as a family.” She informed her older brother. Philip gave her a small smile. 

“Dad’s not answering his phone.” He told her. Eliza nodded, not surprised, just sad. Papa didn’t go to the door when she knocked on it and asked him to come in. 

“Are they going to get a divorce?” She asked him. Philip frowned.

“I don’t think so, but until Dad comes home I don’t know.” He told her. She nodded again, knowing that he’s the smartest. She sat next to him on his bed and glanced at his open computer. It was open to an empty word document. 

“Has this ever happened before?” 

“No. Papa and Daddy argue sometimes, but it’s never this bad. Of course, Papa never told Daddy that he didn’t love him either…” Philip trailed off and Eliza felt tears in her eyes.

“I didn’t hear him say that.” She whispered. Philip pulled the younger girl in for a hug.

“You weren’t listening then. Dad told him that he didn’t feel that he could trust Papa, and Papa told him that he didn’t feel like he could love Dad. That’s when Dad left.” He explained. Eliza began sobbing into her brother’s chest. Then that was that. Dad wouldn’t be coming home. 

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself sad.  
> The shortest fic in the series so far. Short and Sweet.


End file.
